


Obsidian

by GoingMyOwnWay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Jetko, M/M, Short One Shot, Zuko's thoughts on Jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingMyOwnWay/pseuds/GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: Zuko thinks that Jet is like obsidian





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was driving...unfortunately the best bits that I came up with had long fled my brain before I could write them down. Still, it turned out pretty good.

_**Intense**_.

 

That is the only way Zuko can describe Jet.

 

The only word that fits the other boy. And it fits him with such perfection, it can hurt. Everything the Earth Kingdom boy does is infused with zeal, burning in a way that is so like the fire Jet despises. Jet does nothing half-heartedly; it is all or nothing. Coupled with his charisma, it is very easy to believe most of the tales about his forest home and freedom fighters…most; Zuko was calling bullshit on Jet’s insistence that he’d once stolen every left shoe from the closet of a fire nation commander. Mostly because Jet did everything for a reason and for maximum effect. His intensity allowed nothing less.

 

Zuko is many things - _reckless_ comes up more often than not- but he is not stupid. He knows this kind of intensity; has seen it many, many times within the walls of the Fire Lord’s Palace on many, familiar faces. He knows that intensity is like obsidian, hard and beautiful and when broken, it is all sharp edges that can all too easily cut his flesh.

 

He knows he should be avoiding Jet at all costs, keeping those sharp edges well away from his uncle and himself.

 

He knows that calculating glint in Jet’s eyes as he watches people; has seen it too many times on the face of the girl he has to call _sister_. He knows it. And yet he is drawn to Jet. Like the proverbial moth the flame, Zuko is drawn to the boy who calls him Li and looks at his scar with a sense of sorrowful kinship. He is drawn to those brown eyes, dark with purpose and memories and so much rage that Zuko should be finding a hole and sealing it after himself because rage like that _always **ends in flames.** _

 

Jet is Earth…and yet he burns more brightly than any of Prince Zuko’s people _ever_ could.

 

終わり


End file.
